El primer cumpleaños de Robin
by girlsweetblogger
Summary: esta historia es para Robin, por su cumpleaños el 6 de febrero La historia trata del primer cumpleaños que pasa Robin junto a los mugiwara pessimo sumary porfavor denle una oportunidad


Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y escuche las gotas de lluvia resonar en la ventana, llovía bastante fuerte, aunque eso no era nada nuevo, cada 6 de Febrero llovía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, justo el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿porque no me extraña?, al fin y al cabo hoy fue el día en que nació un monstruo, yo, pero, no se porque, pero tenia la impresión de que este año sería diferente, ¿quizá sea porque es la primera vez en mi vida que no estoy sola?. No, eso es algo imposible, porque por muchos nakamas que tenga a mi alrededor siempre estaré sola, porque los monstruos no tienen amigos y yo estoy destinada a ser odiada por el mundo de por vida, aun cuando muera la gente me recordara con odio y rencor aunque yo no haya hecho nada, ¿por que? No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, nunca pude comprender porque me trataban así, yo nunca dañe a nadie hasta que me obligaron a hacerlo.

Toc. Toc. Oí que llamaban a la puerta, seguramente sería Chopper para avisarme de que el desayuno esta listo

-¿si?- respondí con mi típico tono indiferente, aunque me salio mas frío que de costumbre.

-¡Robin-chan, el desayuno esta listo¡- oí la voz del medico del barco, siempre tan dulce e inocente a veces desearía ser como el, estar ajena al dolor y el sufrimiento del mundo, centrarme solo en un mundo rosa lleno de caramelos y felicidad, con amigos y familiares, pero para alguien como yo, eso no es mas que una ilusión. Nunca encontrare a alguien que me acepte, pues ellos aunque no lo digan me tienen miedo.

-ahora voy doctor-san-le dije levantándome, oí una afirmación de su parte y como se alejaba corriendo hacía la cocina, donde seguramente estaría el capitán comiendo hasta reventar, y haciendo estupideces con Ussop y Chopper estos tres eran un grupo bastante peculiar, aunque parecían llevarse bastante bien, ya que apenas se separaban podían pasarse horas y horas haciendo cualquier cosa, pero todas carentes de sentido común o al menos para mi. Mientras que el espadachín-san y el cocinero-kun pelean como de costumbre, por cualquier cosa que haya sucedido, y es que estos dos pueden pelearse por cualquier cosa desde el pelo verde de Zoro, hasta por los elogios de Sanji hacia la navegante, pueden golpearse hasta matarse, pero en el fondo y aunque no lo acepten ambos se quieren y se protegerían como los nakamas que son. Nami-chan estará apunto de explotar, su paciencia no es muy grande que se diga

.¡QUEREÍS CALLAROS, Y COMER EN SILENCIO DE UNA VEZ, PANDA DE ANIMALES¡-se escucho el grito furioso de la navegante por todo el Grand Line. Ha aguantado mas que de costumbre, no podía creerlo pero todo esto, se había vuelto una rutina para mi, y la verdad es que no me molestaba es mas, creo que...me agrada, bueno no quiero decir que sean ellos los que me agraden, tampoco son mis amigos, porque que viaje con ellos no significa nada, si lo hago es porque no tengo mas opción, pero ¿por qué me duele el hecho de saber que algún día los acabare traicionando? Siempre ha sido así,¿porque habría de ser diferente esta vez? no es nada nuevo, menos para mi, he matado a todos los que han sido un obstáculo, y Monkey D Luffy es uno de los mayores obstáculos que ha podido existir, por eso acabare con el, algún día, porque ellos no son mis amigos y si los aprecio es por respeto, porque han sido capaces de destruir a la banda de cocodrile hace 6 meses, y liberar el reino de esa chiquilla peliazul.

Busque en mi armario, que ponerme y casualmente vi el traje que lleve la primera vez que pelee contra Luffy, la falda corta morada, la camiseta escotada a juego y mi sombrero blanco vaquero y para finalizar, botas como no, moradas, se podía decir que es mi color favorito. No dude en ponérmelo, aunque ahora no hiciera tanto calor como en Arabasta.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, que extrañamente estaba silenciosa, después de que Nami los regañaba, siempre duraban menos de 5 minutos en silencio antes de crear un gran alboroto de nuevo, abrí la puerta y vi que las luces estaban apagadas, ¿un apagón?, no, imposible, los hubiera escuchado decir algo, antes de que pudiera decir o pensar en nada, se escucharon unos gritos.

-¡Sorpresa¡- gritaron todos los tripulantes del Alma de Merry -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Robin¡

No dude en mostrar mi sorpresa, ¿como se habían enterado?, pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué?

-Felicidades Robin chan- me dijo el capitán con esa sonrisa suya

-Robin-swuaan, para este día tan especial te he preparado una deliciosa tarta de chocolate negro como a ti te gusta- me dijo Sanji-kun con su típica sonrisa boba y su baile tan gracioso alrededor de mi con la tarta entre sus manos y las velas encendidas

-Vamos sientate- me dijo cálidamente a navegante, mientras me cogía de los hombros y me sentaba en una silla

-Yo...¿por qué?-les dije incrédula y sin saber que decir ni como actuar, no tenía sentido

-¿por que?- me pregunto el capitán- Pues porque somos nakamas¡ y los nakamas nunca se olvidarían del cumpleaños de un amigo

Me respondió sonriendo, ¿nakama?, ellos me consideraban su nakama, ¿pero porque?, intente matarlos y apenas me conocen

-Se en lo que estas pensando- me dijo Nami- a mi me paso lo mismo, a pesar de que los traicione, ellos vinieron a rescatarme, me perdonaron y me hicieron su nakama sin importarles el pasado, porque en esta banda Robin, solo nos importa quien eres y no, quien fuiste, aquí el pasado es relevante

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver las sonrisas de todos, estaban aceptándome, incluyéndome en su banda, no, yo ya formaba parte de ellos desde que pise el barco, solo que todavía no me había dado cuenta, estaba tan absorta en el pasado, que no me había parado a pensar en el futuro.

-Ne, Robin-chan, te hemos comprado esto para ti- me dijo el renito entregándome una cajita envuelta

La abrí, llena de curiosidad pero bastante feliz, al final era verdad eso de que nadie nace nunca solo.

Termine de abrir la cajita y vi una pulsera negra y una camiseta con el logo de la banda

-Todos tenemos una, y pensamos que era hora de que tu tambien la tuvieras, así ya eres oficialmente una Mugiwara

Me dijo Nami, me fije en que todos llevaban una pulsera negra en la muñeca y la camiseta con el logo puesto, agache la cabeza, el flequillo ocultaba mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, ¿así que esto era la felicidad? La verdad es que podría acostumbrarme a esto

-Chicos...arigatou-dije levantando la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa, pero una diferente a las otras una llena de felicidad, ahora que estaba con ellos ya no tenia nada que temer

-shishishi, no las des para eso estamos- dijo Luffy sonriéndome-y como capitán de este barco yo te declaro oficialmente una Mugiwara, al menos que alguno quiera oponerse

dijo mirándolos a todos

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, a que se nos una mi querida Robin-swuaan , cuantas mas bellezas en el barco mas feliz soy- dijo como no, el cocinero del barco

-yo tambien estoy de acuerdo, al fin tengo alguien con quien hablar de libros y medicina- dijo Chopper, con una sonrisa tímida y sin miedo en la mirada solo sinceridad

-Supongo que yo tambien estoy de acuerdo, además esa akuma no mi suya es muy divertida-Hablo sin temblar por primera vez el narizotas, al parecer el tampoco me tenía miedo.

-Bienvenida entonces- me dijo el espadachín-

-Mirad¡ ha dejado de llover -anuncio Luffy, alegre de poder salir a cubierta, todos fuimos tras el, el sol brillaba de una manera hermosa

-Sugoi, que arco iris tan bonito- dijo la navegante observando el cielo, yo tambien alce la vista, a verdad es que si que era muy bonito, lleno de colores, era la primera vez en mi cumpleaños que no llovía acaso ¿era una señal de que todo cambiaría? No lo se, pero tampoco me importaba pensaba disfrutar cada momento a su lado a partir de ahora, y se que con ellos haré mi sueño realidad, porque al fin tengo una familia

FIN


End file.
